onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bisu Bisu no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Charlotte Cracker }} The Bisu Bisu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to generate and manipulate biscuits at will, making them a . It was eaten by Charlotte Cracker. Etymology *''Bisu'' is short for , the Japanese pronunciation of "biscuit." Strengths and Weaknesses Much like fruits such as the Doru Doru no Mi and the Beta Beta no Mi, the user is able to create limitless amounts of biscuits. These biscuits can be manipulated in many ways, as the user can shape them into realistic, moving humanoid figures as well as weapons. The user can manipulate the humanoid figures from within them, and manipulate their bodies at will, such as adding extra limbs. The biscuits can also serve as tough armor. By clapping hands or knocking on an object, Cracker is capable of manifesting biscuits and manipulating them into shapes at will, though it's unknown if this action must be performed to activate the Devil Fruit ability. Although the biscuits are strong, they can be shattered with sufficient force. Otherwise, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Cracker, as a master craftsman, can create biscuit puppets that look incredibly lifelike. He inhabits one of these puppets most of the time, causing many people, even the World Government, to mistake the puppet for his true appearance. This puppet aids him during battle, increasing his strength, and Cracker can strengthen it by adding extra limbs, complete with weapons. He also creates clones that he manipulates from the outside in order to outnumber and press his opponents. By adding a special jam, he can even create an illusion of the golems bleeding from injuries. Techniques * : Cracker shapes a large warrior out of biscuit, which is incredibly lifelike thanks to his craftmanship skills, but empty inside. He controls these puppets at will and can hide himself inside them. He can also add more limbs on them to increase their fighting range, strength, and speed. These Biscuit Soldiers also possess several replicas of his sword Pretzel, made out of biscuit. It was first seen in Cracker's battle against Monkey D. Luffy. These puppets patrol all around Whole Cake Island, controlled by Big Mom's powers. ** : Cracker, inside his armor, imbues his sword with Busoshoku Haki and stabs at his opponent. It was first used in Cracker's battle against Luffy. This attack is powerful enough to push Luffy back while he protected himself with Haki and knock him through several trees. ** : While inside one of his soldiers, Cracker multiplies the puppet's cracker-shaped shield with his Devil Fruit, hardens them with Busoshoku Haki, and slams them onto his opponent, pinning them to the ground. It was first seen in Cracker's battle against Luffy. Trivia *The Bisu Bisu no Mi may be based on a Japanese children's song called "Magical Pocket", which goes: **The song also corresponds with Cracker's position as the Minister of Biscuit. *Cracker making lifelike clones out of biscuit called Biscuit Soldiers is similar to Doflamingo's [[Ito Ito no Mi#Offensive Techniques|'Black Knight']] technique, where he made clones of himself out of string. *Similar to the Noro Noro no Mi, the Bisu Bisu no Mi seems to need a gesture to be activated (by clapping hands). References Site Navigation it:Bisu Bisu Category:Paramecia